


New Treasure

by Bolontiku



Series: New Treasure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, I don't even know what to tag this as, I give up, M/M, Marvel Universe, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Theres a wounded witch & a dragon on a motorcycle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).

> blurb/drabble/snippet kinda series if that? No promises to update quickly (sorry I suck as a writer) Blame Maggie for bunny-ing me.

*****************

The rain came down relentlessly, Chase struggled through the woods, feet skidding in the mud. He scowled as he held an arm low and loose around his midsection, every few steps he paused, it was odd. Odd not feeling that wealth of power that had run through him nonstop since it had become his, magic having been a constant in his life. Odder still that he was alive.

He was sure that it had been the end of him. 

It had been a hard blow, he had barely managed to summon the last of his magic to block it. Still, he hadn’t been one hundred percent successful. He was sure that his ribs were broken, there were burns on his arms and legs, he grinned as he leaned against a tree, the gravel under his feet letting him know he had reached the road. 

The roar of an approaching motorcycle had him ducking back into the shadows, leaning heavily against the trunk of the tree. He grimaced as he heard the motorcycle slow and finally came to a stop, the engine cutting off. 

“I saw you, c’mon, come out.”

Rolling his eyes he nearly tripped over his own feet before he straightened himself, rolling off the tree’s base and lifting his chin. Chase stared down at the blond man in black leather as he set his helmet on the sleek black motorcycle between his legs. He didn’t miss the way those bright blue eyes slid down the length of his body, confidence returning under that gaze. 

He swallowed the pain that throbbed through him, the pain that he couldn’t keep from his eyes, he needed to get away, he could still feel the heat from the fire, hear its roar echoing in his ears. Cocking his head slightly he smiled, “care to give me a ride stranger?”

The blond smiled, nodding, the action barely visible, tongue peeking out as he stared at the dark haired youth. He returned the smile as he leaned forwards, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “what will I get from it?”

“I could just take it from you…” Chase bit out, eyes flickering gold to black. This made the blond laugh, head falling back hand clutching his chest. Sharp white teeth shone in the darkness, were those fangs? It rendered Chase incapable of speech. Wait… nope that was him keeling over.

“HEY!” it was the last he heard as the darkness swallowed him up.

**

Steven hadn’t been able to ignore the poor guy, he had spotted the explosion as he was riding. Hadn’t expected to see anyone, but of course he had seen the young man limping towards the road. With his sight it was impossible, of course, being able to see in the night had made it hard to ignore. Shit, he could have been hundreds of feet up in the air and spotted the brunette. 

When the kid stumbled out, pain evident along with his wounds, he hadn’t been able to keep from fully appreciating the view up close. 

The damn balls on the kid. He had expended almost, if not all, of his magic and he still thought he could take his ride? And to voice his confident opinion had made Steven laugh, until those pretty eyes rolled back and his knees gave out. 

He was off his bike in an instant, using a burst of strength to propel himself forwards. “HEY!” he cried, sliding under him just in time to keep him from crashing to the ground. “Fuck,” he dropped his head to the young mans shoulder. It took him a second to lift his head and look at him, shifting so that the brunette was settled across his lap, one hand across his back, as he reached up and ran a finger along his impressive jawline. 

“Oh, how I love to collect pretty things and you are ever so pretty…” he chuckled as he stood, easily lifting the young man, “little witch, little witch, I wonder how you’ll feel when you wake to find yourself in my grasp?” he grinned and made his way towards his motorcycle. He pulled the young man into his lap once he mounted his bike and grinned, oh what saucy remarks this little witch could bite out if he knew what position he was in, at least he hoped that it wasn’t a once off. No, the little witch he had come across wouldn’t be boring. Not when he had obviously survived that blast. 

Steven kicked his bike on and it roared to life, a weak imitation of what he and his kin were capable of but nonetheless satisfying. He enjoyed motorcycles and the new age he had come into, though it had been some time since he had come across a witch. 

Blue eyes glittered in the darkness as he tore down the highway headed towards home, he vaguely wondered what his newest treasure’s name was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the witch is unconscious when the dragon heals, how will this end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: IDK what I am doing. More than likely not following the rules of those dragon books or the movie, but this is all for fun!! Welcome to my world of dragons and witches.

Oh, my stars. The fucking kid smelled so damn good. 

Good enough to devour. 

Steven hadn't been able to concentrate the rest of the ride home. The brunettes head tucked just under his chin, he had propped his legs around his waist and used a simple charm to keep him secured in his lap. But damn if his scent hadn’t had him dipping his head every now and then to run his nose along that long neck.

He was practically salivating by the time he rode up the long winding secluded driveway of his home. Secluded was an understatement, for obvious reasons he enjoyed his solitude. No one came out to find him and the hapless adventuring hikers all turned away at the edge of his property where there was a protection spell put in place. 

He shrugged out of his jacket and toed his boots off after placing the kid on his bed. Steven then easily unclothed the young man, nostrils flaring at the burnt clothing before he tossed them into the fire he had brought to life in the fireplace with one uttered word. Steven was surprised that the young blue eyed witch hadn't woken when he carefully put him in the bath, quickly washing him down, respectfully touching and cleaning away the debris that had stuck to pale skin, keeping his eyes averted as much as possible. He carefully wrapped a towel around him, placing him on the bed before changing his wet clothes and then moving to redress his guest.

Dressing him had made him snort, the kid was practically swimming in his sweats and tank. Though, he knew a few more years he would fill out and be as big as Steven himself.

He sighed standing back for a moment before stepping in close. His little witch had minor cuts and bruises, the burns he ran his hands over, a red glow emanating from his palms as he gently urged them to heal. It had been a long time since he had healed anyone, Sam had been the last one if he recalled correctly. 

A low growl escaped him as he ran his hands up the kids waist and over his ribs, his dragon magic rippling and distorting the air around his large hands. Three were cracked from the feel of it and so he pushed his magic further, frowning as the young man whimpered under his ministrations, face pinching together as bone cracked back into place, muscles settling and stretching.

He hadn't expected him to wake, thought he had taken care of that, another small chant to keep him under. Still cerulean blue eyes shot open, hands caught at Steven's broad shoulders in an iron grip.

"What are you doing?!" Chase rasped out in a cry, slightly sitting up, confusion evident as it mixed with pain.

"Healing you," the man answered honestly, warmth spreading over his ribs.

Chase let out a choked sound as both of them heard a small crack, as Steve pressed his hand firmly against them with a final push of healing warmth.

Those damned blue eyes rolled back once more and Steven sighed as he slumped back into the bed, fingers still curled in his shirt. "Sorry," he muttered sitting down next to him. 

Exhaustion swamped him, he had forgotten the toll it took to use so much, even at his age. It probably didn't help that he had gone weeks without sleep. 

Easing himself into bed he pulled his cell out and shot off a quick text before letting his eyes close and shifting closer to the warm body next to him. Fuck it, he planned on keeping the kid. No need pretending to be shy, he wrapped an arm around that trim waist and pulled him close. The brunette tucked his head under his chin, shifting closer to the warm body and Steven smirked as he drifted off.

****

Chase couldn’t remember what it felt like to be taken care of, couldn’t remember when anyone had touched him so gently. He had been unable to fight the darkness that had swallowed him up, but he remembered the warm water, flashes of being dressed and put into bed, then the pain had been enough to clear his hazy mind and he had shot up. 

Now, now he was just enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. Enjoying the strong arms that were firmly wrapped around him, the thick strong body that was pressed up against his. He needed to get out, needed to get away, Chase knew that they would be looking for him. There was no way in hell they could be sure he was dead, especially when they didn’t find his body. Or would they be stupid enough to believe he had been incinerated in the blast? Probably that latter honestly.

He shifted slightly, pulling away gently, no time to start enjoying things that weren’t permanent. 

“Where do you think your going?” the deep voice made him jolt, he hadn’t even noticed a change in the guys breathing.

“Bathroom?”

There was a snort from behind him and he tensed as the man stretched, body pressing impossibly closer. Chase had forgotten what desire felt like. Not the kind that he had been chasing, the desire for more power, but real physical sexual desire, and it flared in him impossibly hot sweeping through him like a wave that would finish up the job and burn him to a crisp. 

“Well, I am not done, so you’re out of luck, hold it.”

“I don’t belong to you, so don’t presume to tell me what to do,” he bit out pulling out of the mans arms and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and standing. His legs wobbled, the room tilted and he groaned out much to his embarrassment as he sat back down on the too large bed. Who the fuck had a bed this fucking big anyhow??

“I do, stop fussing, I’ll help you into the bathroom.”

Chase wanted to argue but all he could do was mumble as strong arms swept him up with no hesitation and he was set back onto his feet in the pristine white bathroom. He swallowed and looked over his shoulder at the tall blond. “Uhh…”

He held his hands up, smirk in place, “I’ll leave you.”

Once the door shut Chase looked around, eyes scanning over the room quickly. Moving over he shoved the window open and poked his head out, he carefully stepped back as the ground shifted three stories down. There was no way he was making that jump right now.

“Too far down for ya?” Chase spun around and his tongue peeking out, “my names Steven Rogers. I saved the damsel in distress.”

“Not a damsel, not in distress.”

One eyebrow arched up. “Ya got a name?”

The brunette stared at him for a moment, “Collin,” he answered hesitantly.

Steven didn’t believe that was his actual first name, but it would do. “Collin, nice.”

Chase swallowed, what was that? That feeling deep in his bones, it made him step towards the man and he caught the way Steven straightened. The look of hunger made him step back, hands coming up in front of him as the blond took a step towards him, even as his body responded of its own accord. Want and the need to escape warred within him, his body demanding to answer the pull of the man in front of him had over him. 

He knew when he felt it, the way Collin looked at him, it was unmistakable, this witch, this kid he had happened upon was his. The dragon within him all but roared, demanded he take what was his, demand he saw the brunette hesitate, saw the way he tensed pulling back, doubting. He could not force him, Collin would have to come to him willingly. Steven all but shuddered as he thought of it, the brunette begging for him.

“Your running, need to heal more though before you try jumping out that window and you’ve depleted all of your magic, oh, I know what you are alright,” he said as he nodded. He laughed as Collin didn’t move, “your safe here, I’m not going to hurt ya.”

“What makes you think I’m a witch?”

Steven looked over at him as his stomach rumbled, blood rushing to color his cheeks. “C’mon, I cook up a mean steak, even got some veggies and mashed potatoes to go with it.” When he didn’t move Steven sighed, waving a hand, the air rippled and he saw those blue eyes light up with recognition. The magic a dragon wielded was like that he was familiar with, though much stronger, powerful, and more ancient. The witch in front of him was just a babe, he really ought to feel bad about it, he was too young still. 

“You’re a witch?!” 

The smile that slipped into place was full of relief and Steven watched his shoulders relax. “Not exactly, I’m much stronger, older, and more experienced than you are.” He saw the flash of anger, defiance already building and he was ready for a challenge. “Before you try anything go ahead and reach for it, search for your magic.”

Chase did, ready to fight, yet he felt nothing. No answer, no ripple of power. “What happened to me?” he asked looking at his hands, flattening them against his chest, feeling the emptiness expanding like a vast cavern.

The question was full of desperation and Steven had to hold back, keep from reaching out and wrapping him up. “Food first, you’ll feel better after. Then you can ask and I’ll answer as best as possible.”

Chase stared at the offered hand and nodded, tongue slipping out briefly before he took a small step forwards, hand slipping into the larger man’s.

Steven wondered if he did it on purpose? Or was it unconscious? He wanted to chase that tongue with his own, he wanted to delve in and sample what Collin had to offer. Was he sweet? Or did he come with a bite?

Chase swallowed as he let the blond tug him out of the bathroom, eyes downcast, before they raked up along the powerful form leading him out of the room and out to the staircase.

The house was large, three floors, solid though, dark wood flooring and high ceilings.

“Family home, been for generations. Where are you from? Can’t imagine you actually grew up in Ipswich.”

“How would you know and if you’re not a witch what exactly are you?” he asked eyes narrowing as Steven stepped into the kitchen. Chase followed and stared, eyes darting around the modern kitchen, stainless steel, marble countertops he knew the guy had money from the appliances that he guessed any chef would be envious of. It wasn’t the guys money he was interested in though. Chase knew he was right, he needed time to heal, needed time to figure out what happened. With the amount of magic he had used… he should have been an old haggard man by now. The thought hit him belatedly, did this mean he was mortal? Did this mean he would live the rest of his life without magic? What did that look like?

He swallowed sitting down heavily.

Dark blue eyes watched the broad shoulders as Steven moved around the stove, setting up and then moving to the large fridge from which he pulled out two steaks and a few containers. Could he…? Was it possible to steal this man’s magic? But how? He had stated he wasn’t a witch- was he mage? Wizard? How did you even steal another's power? He knew how it could be transferred, he winced, that hadn’t turned out how he had wanted and yet he was considering it again.

“How do you like your steak?” the blond asked without turning, unaware of the plotting that was going through his guests mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting to steal his magic is easier said than done. Emotions tangle everything up and Chase needs no one, Steve's dragon demanding he stake his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, the smut happens.

Steve could feel eyes on his back, knew the kid was up to something and stifled a snort. Not much he could do at the moment. Injured, powerless, and looking like an abandoned puppy that had been kicked and left out in the rain, the only thing Collin would be able to do was give him puppy eyes and hope for the best. 

“Do you think… you could help me get my magic back?”

Steve paused at the quiet defeated sound of his voice, swallowed and continued cooking. “You’ve depleted all of your magic, I had heard tell of that happening but never met a witch it happened to. They tend to be dead after such a thing happens. It’s been ages since I’ve come across a witch actually..” He paused, scowling, he always had a weakness for big puppy eyes and hopeless causes. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, he could see that the kid indeed had big puppy eyes at the moment and his gut twisted with a fierce want. Turning back to the steaks in front of him he forced the urge to wreck the brunette down. Maybe he should’ve just dumped the kid at the hospital? Ipswich had a good one, he didn’t visit it of course, if there was any need for medical assistance he would just call Sam or in worst case scenario, Nat.

Chase stared at his feet, he couldn’t just oogle the guy behind his back. Though he had a nice ass, he forced his eyes down at Steve’s feet. Black boots. Better. He didn’t want to think about the emptiness that was growing inside of him. “You live alone?” he asked, clearing his throat, his ribs were still a bit sore.

“For the time. Once a year someone will drop in,” Steve answered quietly.

“Someone? So, you  _ do _ have family?” Chase wondered if anyone would be by sooner than later. Could he manage to steal the man’s power? He could figure something out he was sure of it. His stomach growled and he slapped an arm around it as the blond smiled placing a plate in front of him. Juicy steak, potatoes and a side of veggies, Chase was certain he would pass out from the hunger that rose up inside of him. 

“Hm, they are like family,” he answered, Steve watched with amusement as the kid devoured his plate, pleased when cerulean blues eyes met his and a blush settled high on his cheeks. He smiled around a fork of food, “glad you like it, you’ll need to eat plenty to recuperate. How do you feel?”

“Ah, I feel… good. Sleepy.” A yawn kept him from saying anything more and Steve was up collecting the plates. 

“Then time for bed.”

Chase frowned, “don’t I get a tour?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “how about in the morning?” he asked grabbing Chase’s arm as the brunette stood, still wobbling. “You need a bit more sleep.” He saw him open his mouth to refuse and sighed, “sleep,” he hummed touching his forehead.

Black lashes swept down and Steve easily swept him up into his arms unable to keep from chuckling. He knew it was unfair to use his own magic, but his new guest was only being stubborn. A full night's rest was needed and he would make sure he had it. In a few days he was sure the kid would be ready to go and he wanted to enjoy the little bit he could. He didn’t like the idea of the kid leaving, his dragon unsettled at the thought, he shoved it down. Steve wasn’t sure exactly why he was feeling the way he was, perhaps he had stayed home too long? He should call Nat, maybe join her for a few weeks, it would be a good idea to get out of the house.

Steve frowned as he slid Collin into the bed and pulled the covers back up around his shoulders before moving to the other side and dropping into bed beside him. He tucked an arm under his head and wondered what the story was behind the witch he had come across. 

The one he had spoken to before even laying eyes on. Steven shifted, looking over at the kid, it had come out of nowhere, the feeling of desperation. Someone was giving up, this person was weak and scared, their determination dissipating, ready to give up. 

And he couldn't let that happen. 

Steven had reached out with his dragon before he could think twice. He had only done that with Nat. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

**

Chase flinched as he felt a pulse of power slam into him, Caleb smirking as he slammed his new additional powers into him, sending Chase flying into the fire. He had scrambled to force his own powers into blocking the brunt of it, but he slammed into a beam, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Fire roared around him as he crawled to his hands and knees, struggling to suck in a breath, smoke making him cough. He heard the creaking too late, burning wood came crashing down atop him, pinning him down. 

He would die.

Chase let out his breath, he could lay here and die.

He should.

No one wanted him.

Story of his life.

‘ _ Get up.. _ .’

The words echoed within him and Chase squeezed his eyes shut. No one needed him. This was the end.

‘ _ Not yet, c’mon kid, get up _ .’

The fire roared, a dragon growling ferociously, Chase screamed blowing the fiery debris off of him, struggling, reaching deep within, this would be the last that he had. It worked, he managed to stumble up, everything was a blur- he screamed, everything hurt so badly-

“Collin! COLLIN!! WAKE UP!!”

Stormy blue eyes shot open, mouth falling open with a silent cry. 

Steve grunted as Chase caught him off guard, fist connecting solidly just under his jaw with a solid crack. It was so sudden, Steve himself wasn’t prepared for his own reaction, dark blue scales erupted under Chase’s fist, the dragon within roaring in response.

Chase cried out when Steve’s hands on his arm suddenly dug into his flesh, talons easily tearing into him, fear and panic very real as the blond above him pinned him down with ease, the bed creaking under the sudden weight of the beast above him. 

And just as suddenly there he was again. Steve was staring down at him, swallowing deep breaths. 

It took a second, a belated breath, then Chase screamed, shoving the blond off him and scrambling off the bed, running before his feet made contact with the floor and slamming right into the side table. Steve caught him before he hit the ground, wrapping his arms around the brunette. 

“Shhh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Collin… shhh, it’s okay, it’s just me.” He reached around hand wrapping around the arm that was bleeding, magic stopping the blood. He had used more of his power in the last day than he had in the last century.

Chase shook, terror silencing him, keeping him from struggling as Steve buried his face in his neck. He had seen the rows of sharp teeth, was he going to rip his throat out?! What was he?!? He made a noise as a hand gripped him, cursing loudly before warmth stopped the pain in his arm. He should get away, he needed to get away, pulling he found there was no chance of breaking the blonds grip on him.

“Shhh, Collin, shhh… I should have been ready for that, I woke you up from a nightmare, shhh, take a breath.. Breathe in… c’mon.”

“Nghh,” the sound was alien even to his own ears, he had never been one to feel like a victim, actually he was always confident and secure in his own right, but right now, now he just wanted to get away. He was shaking head to foot and he couldn’t stop it. “Get. Off. Me.” he growled. 

Steve could feel him shaking, held him tighter, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He should let him go, let him have a minute, he could put him up in one of the spare bedrooms, he had been a little selfish making him sleep in his own bed. He’d have to make the bed, if he wanted to even stay. Honestly, he should have let the kid go by now. Why didn’t he? What was this feeling?

Chase stumbled forwards, he had expected him to pull him closer, hold on longer- it hurt. He swung around facing Steve, frown marring his face, before he took a step back. He took another step back as Steve took one towards him, the blond pulling back and stilling. “What was that?”

“If you want to stay… there is a guest room three doors down, you’ll need to make the bed.”

“Don’t want me in your bed anymore?” Chase bit out with a crooked grin, he straightened and even though he still shook his the grin stayed in place. “What? Just because I found out you're a slimy lizard now you're gonna let me go?” what was he saying? Why wouldn’t he shut up? “Figures, just like everyone else, no one trusts me with the truth. Fuck this, I’m out.”

Steve didn’t move, shock keeping him rooted to the spot even after Collin had disappeared from the room. Collin’s voice echoing through his head, “ _ Figures, just like everyone else, no one trusts me with the truth _ .

Chase could feel his heart in his throat. Why was he so upset? Why was he running?

The man was a fucking dragon!! He had seen the scales, the teeth, his eyes had changed. Why had he said that? He didn't even know the guy enough to be feeling this way. What was he feeling anyhow? Everything tumbled around, heat trailing up his neck, eyes stinging, why had he even entertained the idea the guy wanted him around? He had thought… 

He grabbed the doorknob, how he had found the front door he wasn't sure, he didn't even know where he would go. He just needed to go. Ipswich was out, he could go back...back to nothing. He had nowhere and no one, it wasn't the first time. He had always been alone. 

He'd be fine. 

Just fine. He squared his shoulders even as he swallowed the lump in his throat, his shoulders shaking against his will.

Fine.

Large hands slammed on the doorframe on either side of him, framing him in, hard body pressing against him from behind. Chase turned large blue eyes up at the blond unaware of the small noise that escaped him. 

"Where do you think you are going?"

The low growl sunk into his being and Chase pushed against Steve. "Leaving." He tried not to shiver as he saw Steve's blue eyes blow as the blond wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Where? You have nowhere to go."

Chase swallowed, eyes closing, body responding without his permission. Steve was unlike anyone he had met. Chase couldn't ignore the pull between them, but it scared him. He had never felt that way for anyone and he had been with plenty of others, he had never been picky about his partners. They were all the same.

Steve was down the stairs and caught Collin before he had a second to think about it, the dragon within roaring and begging to be released. Demanding that he stop the kid from disappearing. 

Steve had felt the waves of fear, mixed with a dozen other emotions. Worry, confusion, desperation, mostly the emptiness that accompanied loneliness. 

He pressed closer to him, his dragon liked the sound that escaped him as he did so. He should back off, he pressed closer, lips dragging along the exposed skin above Collin's collar. Excitement thrumming through him as Collin pressed back into him, even as he talked about leaving. 

"You're going nowhere," he growled tugging Collin closer, his dragon at the edge, dangerous, this was dangerous, he could hurt him. His dragon demanding he take what was his, ' _ claim him. Ours. He is ours _ ,' it roared possessively.

Chase turned his head, stretching up to press his lips to the others, shivering as a low growl escaped him, rumbling through from the blonds chest, up into his throat. He was dangerous, Chase wasn't even sure what he was doing, he had heard of them but no one had seen a dragon in ages. They were believed to be dead and long gone and yet, here Chase had one. Right here, steel bands wrapped around him and something in him ached to stay, ached for the blond to...to… what? What was this damned feeling?! It was frustrating and when Chase was frustrated he could only respond with destruction.

This time he didn’t. 

The kiss was unexpected, soft and uncertain. What Steve hadn't expected as he struggled to keep a hold of his dragon was how it would react. As if a soothing balm had been applied the moment their lips met and Steve was back in charge. He shoved Collin into the door, hands shoving at his pants. Collin reacting just as eagerly, both men groaning in unison as Steve finally buried himself in him in one quick hard thrust.

Chase rocked his hips back as Steve thrust into him, driving out noises he couldn't remember having made before. He dropped his head against the door, breath catching with each thrust from the blond, "fuck…nn, fuck...shit! God.. Please, don't..d-don't stop!" blue eyes fluttered shut, this felt right. All the turmoil that had been building, the emotions swirling within him cleared as Steve’s teeth nipped along his jaw. 

Steve grinned, lips pressing to the long curve of Collins neck, tongue swirling over the beating of Collins erratic heartbeat. Pleased as the kid drove his hips back, taking him deeper, Steve's grip tightening on his waist, teeth nipping along pale skin. He reached up, tearing the shirt to one side baring more skin, lips following along his shoulder. This was as natural as breathing, it felt like the first ray of warm sunshine falling on your skin on a warm summer day, Steve knew, knew that his dragon was demanding he take what was only right, what was theirs. ‘ _ Ours _ .’

Chase gasped as sharp teeth sank in, pain gave way to pleasure and he cried out as his vision blanked out into white, fingers gripping the frame of the door as bliss weakened his knees. Steve thrusting into him hard and fast before he drove in with one final thrust of his hips, a loud grunt and came deep inside him, stilling as he held Collin in his arms, holding the brunette up as his knees gave out. Both men stood breathing heavily, Steve running his tongue along where he had placed his bite on the slender shoulder, listening to Collins heartbeat calm, mesmerized as it slowly matched his own. The dragon within rumbling in content and quietening.

"Guess I'm gonna stay for a minute."

Steve huffed, gently pulling out. "Guess I can make the guest bedroom up," he answered. "Maybe you can tell me your real name now?"

Chase bit on his bottom lip, turning as he caught his pants in hand and straightening himself out. "It’s Chase Collins. I am a son of Ipswich.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch hunters are real, is the connection between the witch and dragon enough to save the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, THE SEX HAPPENS, NO UNDER 18 PLEASE, violence, almost death (is that a thing?)

Chase stared at the mirror, hand running along his bare shoulder, he swallowed. There was a mark. His heart skipped. There was a mark.

A distinct mark on his shoulder.

His breath hitched as he remembered Steve’s teeth sinking in at the same time he came buried deep inside him. 

That had been three days ago.

Lovebites should have been gone by now. He ran his fingers over it once again. He dropped his head, a tingle followed his fingers. What did this mean? 

His ribs still ached, it probably didn’t help having sex against the front door, or bent over the back of the couch. Chase could feel Steve’s lips on his neck, his face heating up at the memory of Steve’s large hands slipping around his waist, lower…

Chase huffed, stripping out of the bottoms and jumping in the shower. Steve was insatiable, the man kept him in bed all day and Chase had never had a lover that needed so much attention and cuddling. He dropped his head back into the hot steaming water and sighed, he’d never had a lover that lasted longer than three days, much less one he wanted to stay and spend time with. He cleared his throat, body still sore from the fight with Caleb, no, no he needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from this guy.

He knew nothing about him.

Except he saved him, not only that Steve had healed him, kept him fed, clothed him… even after he had seen him turn into… whatever that had been. 

Chase swallowed the memory of Steve’s lips on his neck as he drove into him making his stomach flutter, his breath picked up thinking of Steve’s lips, the way his hands pinned him down, the way he moaned his name. Chase growled, this was no good. 

The house was quiet, Chase slowly made his way down the stairs, Steve had mentioned he would be out this morning. He wondered if that was why he had been able to sleep in, to shower… Chase sighed. This was his chance to get away. He stopped and poked his head into the room by the stairs, eyes flickering over the many books in the study. Stepping in he ran his fingers over them, he wondered what Steve did to afford to live in this place? He never really went out, maybe he caught the guy on vacation? 

Chase stopped, fingers playing along the spine of the old book.

“The History of Ipswich..” he moved to the next one, a copy of the four families, the next few books covered witchcraft and witches. He backed away, mouth running dry, Steve knew he was a witch. Chase’s mind tripped over several possibilities. He didn’t like this at all, no. He hurried back up the steps grabbing his boots and tugged them on.    
It took him longer than he liked but he found his way off the property and out onto the main road. He would head back to Ipswich, get on the first bus and be out of there before sundown and before anyone could see him. He hadn’t expected anyone to be on the road in, nor for them to stop and offer him a ride. 

He wondered briefly if Steve would miss him? 

**

Steve looked at his watch, the small diner was crowded, but he hadn’t expected Natasha to call, much less say that he was buying her peanut butter pie from the diner. He wondered what she was doing back here and so soon.

“It really isn’t too soon, it’s been a year since I have been here, and you look different. What is it?”

Steve shook his head, “don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” she asked sitting across from him and perking up as a waitress came over serving her coffee. “Look, things are bad, I know you live in that cave of yours all the time, but I am pretty sure you felt the magic that exploded from here not so long ago, it was enough to send a few..” she tilted her head to the side, red hair spilling over her slender shoulder, “how should I word this? Look Fury and Coulson nearly had an aneurysm and well, Bucky will be around, but that’s not the problem.”

Steve sat back, he hadn’t thought about this. Bucky was in town? A flurry of thoughts and emotions cut through him unsettling his stomach. He should have known, wherever Natasha would be Bucky was sure to follow. Chase was at home, he needed to think of him. He needed to explain what had happened between them changed things, that his mark meant more, things meant more. He shoved the unsettling emotions down and concentrated on what Natasha was saying. “Wh-wait, what?”

“Pierce is in, have you listened to a word I’ve said? This kind of magic unleashing was bound to attract some big guns and since it’s near where you live of course we had to come.”

“Pierce is here? Who else Nat?”

“Listen, no need to freak, he knows we are off the table, but witches are completely on the table, what are you- STEVE!!” she stabbed her fork in what was left of the pie and grumbled as she followed Steve out of the diner. "What are you in a hurry for? Pierce won't come after you, he's here for a witch, dammit Steve!" She cried, grabbing his arm.

Steve rounded on her with a growl, easily pushing her into the building, "that’s just it Natasha! He's after my witch!"

She didn't take too kindly to being backed into a wall, but she stared at him, the words he had just said sinking in. "What are you not telling me Steve? Tell me now."

Steve looked around, sighing, "my witch, he's wearing my mark."

**

Chase nearly feel asleep, the music playing softly on the radio as the old man drove, he hadn't realized how exhausted he had been. What woke him was the quiet conversation, sitting up halted it, "sorry."

The man in the back seat smiled, "no need to apologize, we tried to keep it quiet. You from around here?"

Chase nodded sleepily. "Family history, but I'm only going back into town to catch a bus back home. You two visiting?"

"Business." 

Chase scrubbed at his eyes, it had gotten dark out. He sat up looking around, and back at the stranger in the backseat. He hadn't even realized there was someone else in the car, "thank you so much for the ride I guess we're almost there huh?"

"Almost, what's your name?" He laughed when Chase looked at him holding his hands up, "I am Helmut Zemo…"

**

"Steve, Zemo is with him."

His heart dropped, "that man…"

Nat pushed Steve off of him, "this place is crawling with witches, maybe his scent will be off. Where is your witch? If you've bonded then they can't go after him."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "I need to get home, he'll be fine as long as he stays there and I… left him in bed."

Natasha snickered, "well, then that's a good thing, means you've been solidifying the bond." She raised an eyebrow as he looked away from her, "it has taken? You gave him your mark? He accepted it right?" She groaned loudly as he looked at her sheepishly, "and I bet your witch is smack dab in the middle of this!"

"He used all his magic in that fight, I really can't believe that he survived, not to mention that I found him. Nat, I heard him, he heard me." 

She glared at him, "you managed a connection, without a mark? Before meeting him?"

"Yes."

"Zemo will sniff him out, that witch of yours will bring him to your doorstep." She said, frowning at him.

"I will deal with that when the time comes," he answered ready to go home. The dragon within was more than ready to go, he could feel it, unease settling in his bones, Chase was the one they were after he was certain. The other had calmed, no magic rippling, but now that Chase had exhausted all of his powers what threat did he pose? Especially since he was Steve's, he closed his eyes, he should have explained already, should have told him what he had done.

When a dragon found his soulmate it was nothing to be taken lightly, especially when marked. The one bitten had the power, if they accepted their mate then they became one, sharing in all things, life, breath, magic. Tethered together forever.

Steve could give Chase everything he wanted and the boy could destroy him if he rejected him. If Chase decided he did not love and want to share a life that could last into many many more years to come then Steve was in danger, he had marked him. Chase could take it away, Steve would lose years of his life, live like a mortal till his last breath.

"Steve, it's important that you get your witch to accept you."

"I know!"

"And you left him in bed, connecting and having him accept is more than just sex," Natasha sighed. Steve growled, he knew that, of course he knew that. "Worse case scenario you could always force it…" she scowled at him.

Steve glared at her, "he'll accept me. There's no need to go that far."

Nat fell into step next to him, she smirked as she spotted his bike, "still beautiful."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, "yours is looking good too."

"You gonna be okay with Bucky around?"

Steve stopped, sucking in a deep breath, "yeah, no choice really. Kinda… kinda head over heels with this kid."

"Jesus! He's a baby huh?!"

Steve chuckled, "not my choice, you know how these dragons are. Still, kid is fucking adorable. Kind of a hot head, which is fucking cute."

"Hopeless…"

***

Chase fidgeted, the town was busy as ever, his knee bounced. He knew they noticed, "the bus depot is at the far end of town, if you don't mind?"

The dark haired man in the back seat smiled, hand falling on his shoulder, "I think we can manage that, right Alexander?"

"I believe it will only take a few minutes, need to make a quick stop, business you know?"

Chase nodded, he really didn't have a choice, not when he was trying to avoid being seen. Still, the way the men looked at him made him feel uneasy, even more so when the older man pulled off onto a dirt road headed into the woods. "Maybe… if you stop here?" He grimaced as Helmut's hand gripped his shoulder a little tighter. "Stop the car."

"No, I don't think I will. See, we came into town to take care of a little issue, now my friend in the backseat there? Helmut has a nose for witches- be friendly."

Chase sucked in a breath as he felt the sharp end of a knife slip up under his chin, "s-stop… wait, don't do this!"

"The moment you got in I knew, even with all of your magic gone, how did you manage to survive that?"

He should have stayed, stayed in bed, Steve would have come back, he would have made him dinner, would have made him eat…

"Witches are still trouble makers, power hungry, destructive, ignorant. Putting mortals into such danger, you've attracted unwanted attention. We managed to cover, saying a gas leak led to an explosion. The families are protected, but you aren't. Your family has made this mistake before, even if you were not raised with proper education as to what you are," he pulled over, parking the car in the dense woods.

Chase could feel his heartbeat stutter, he knew of witch hunters. He had never given them much thought, power always coursed through his veins, he had been able to protect himself always. Now though…

"Get out." Chase looked over at the older man, "it's no fun without a hunt. Get out, I believe Mr. Zemo will give you at least three minutes to run." The knife disappearing.

Chase felt his blood run cold as he reached for the door handle, shoving the door open.

"Two minutes now."

He skidded as he stepped out of the car, finding his footing he bolted.

**

Steve slung his foot over and his bike roared to life, he hunched over, heart thundering. Something was wrong.

His dragon growled, low and deadly, demanding for action.

"Chase…"

Natasha sat still, answering the call that came through, "yes, I feel it. They're hunting." She cried out as Steve tore off, "he doesn't even know where he's headed. Buck, he marked the witch, we can't let them kill him."

**

Chase couldn't understand the roaring in his ears, he could hear them behind him. He cried out as he heard a crack, pain stinging his side before he realized he'd been shot. 

They were  _ toying _ with him.

Fear was real. Before it didn't matter, he could protect himself, had always done it. Life was never easy for him, no one wanted him, no one cared for him or looked after him. It was just him. 

But things had changed. 

Now there was Steve.

The next crack knocked him off his feet, his shoulder ached, he choked back the scream and scrambled to his feet. Pain blinding him, he could feel the shirt he had stolen from Steve become soaked. Don't look, don't look, if he looked…

"You're making this too easy witch! Give us something to work with!"

Looking over his shoulder was a mistake, he ran straight into a broken log, feet slamming out from under him, he did cry out as his already wounded shoulder made contact with the dirt ground, he rolled trying to come back up onto his feet. 

Steve.

Why? Why now? It was hard to breathe, of course he would meet him now. Now that he had fucked everything up, now when he would have hunters coming after him. Of course he’d run away from the one good thing that had happened to him ever.

A hand wrapped around his ankle, he kicked blindly, scrambling to his feet. He had kicked the young man hard enough to send him onto his back, this was his chance! He turned and slammed into the older man. 

"Not as exhilarating as I had hoped," he sighed stepping into Chase. "There it is," he muttered, grabbing his arm, watching as Chase looked down, brows drawing together as he let out a small sob at the sight of a knife handle, hands catching at Pierce’s shoulders. "That's the look, shh, close your eyes, don't look at me. Think of the best day you've had."

_ “I saw you, c’mon, come out.” _

Chase choked as he thought of Steve, he had come for him, given him a few more days when he should have died, so… this was okay. This was okay. He shouldn’t have had those few days, he never should have known how gentle lips could feel or how his name could sound so sweet coming from a single certain person. 

“Steve.”

Pierce frowned, “what did you say?” he looked up at Zemo. 

The roaring was deafening, it blocked everything out.

Pierce had seconds to move as three large scaled bodies dropped from the sky. One a deep ruby red, one sleek black, the other deep blue. Zemo caught his fellow hunter, shielding the both of them last minute with a quick uttered enchantment.

“How convenient,” Bucky growled, snuffing his flames and shifting as he landed, “hunt the witches and use their knowledge!” he growled angrily, advancing towards the two.

Steve dropped by Chase, he felt Natasha stop a few feet away. “No, no, stupid, you were supposed to be at home.”

“Steve. NOW STEVE. He still has a pulse.”

“What if-”

“We’ll deal with that later, but now, you must do it now, if he is your mate you can figure it out later, but do IT NOW,” she growled angrily, turning to watch as Bucky slammed into the enchantment, over and over till it shattered.

Steve swallowed, his magic would not be enough to heal the wound, but there was a way. He screwed his eyes shut as he took hold of the knife, tugging it out in one pull. He dropped his head to Chase’s, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I got you kid,” he hadn’t felt pain in such a long time. Anything else was nothing compared to the pain he felt as Chase lay unmoving before him, the knife slid into his chest easily enough. 

Bucky paused, Zemo lay a few feet behind him, Pierce now scrambling away as he turned. Both he and Natasha enthralled, he had heard of it but never seen it. A dragon giving half his heart to his mate. It would ensure that the witch lived, there was more that this kid would get out of it, Bucky felt anger rip through him, he turned in time to see Pierce disappear into the dark woods. Good, he needed a way to get the rage out.

Natasha didn’t move as she felt Bucky disappear, she had seen this once before, and it was just as world shattering.

Chase yelped, it burnt, everything had been so cold it numbed him, his last thought had been of Steve. Now he couldn’t think of anything as fire erupted and engulfed him, he screamed trying to escape.

“Shh, I’m here, Chase, listen to me, it’s okay, it’s okay, I got you. Yeah, yeah, look at me..” God his heart was thundering in his chest, he swallowed as those deep blue eyes flickered this way and that before zeroing on him, focusing and holding his gaze. He noticed his grip had stopped fumbling, fingers curling in on his jacket, Chase swallowed deep breaths, chest heaving. 

“S-Steve?” his voice was hoarse, scratchy. “I died.”

“Almost.”

“Y-you saved me… again.”

Steve leaned in, pressing their lips together, “seems to be a habit.”

Chase clung to him, body shuddering, something was off. He could feel Steve’s heart beating in rhythm with his, his breath matching the blonds, his body thrumming with something. He was confused, something had happened. Why was Steve here? He had been running away from Steve... “ _ That's the look, shh, close your eyes, don't look at me. Think of the best day you've had. _ ” Chase cried out, “ssssSSTOOP!!” he grunted, reaching down to where the knife had pierced him, but there was nothing. “STEVE! Steve!! He!! T-They, they!! Ngh!”

Steve pulled him into his lap hushing him, small reassuring noises leaving him as he pressed kisses to his lips, jaw, neck. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around the young man, letting him process as much as he could, the sound of desperation broke him. “Go to sleep, my love,” he whispered. Chase made a frustrated sound before tucking his head under his chin, giving into the demand. 

“Lets go,” Natasha reached out, helping Steve to his feet.

“Bucky?”

“Bucky can handle himself, you know that Pierce won’t get away. Zemo won’t be going anywhere. Once we get you back to your home safely I’ll call it in.”

“I almost lost him…”

“Good thing your dragon located him, idiot,” she huffed angrily as she led the way back to his home. She wondered what this meant, after everything that had happened between the three of them she had been uneasy. No one chose their mate, when she had finally met the man Steve had called his boyfriend it had clicked. Neither would have chosen to devastate Steve that way, she had dated Steve before years and years ago.

There had been no denying it, it was automatic and everything changed. 

She had left, not another word, leaving Steve and Bucky to talk. Bucky had followed not shortly after. Natasha followed Steve into his home, he had had it for centuries. It was the one constant in their lives, even for Clint and Sam. She had missed it, even with Bucky by her side, and she knew he had missed it as well. She had no doubt Bucky was making Pierce pay for what he had done, even sanctioned, there was no way the kid hadn’t called out for Steve. Natasha knew what it was to connect, she had been a master at it, linked to several she knew the signs and whether Chase knew it or not he was well connected.

She just needed him to accept Steve because she sure as hell was not going to lose her best friend.

**

Chase hummed sleepily, smiling as he felt Steve’s lips on his neck, he squirmed under him, he was back in bed. Why did that not surprise him? Or the fact that Steve’s strong hand ran down his torso, pressing himself between his legs.

“You have to accept me,” Steve hummed, tongue swiping over the strong pulse, terror had pushed him to abandon his bike, shifting into full dragon midair, he hadn’t even realized Nat and Bucky had followed. Not when he could hear Chase panicking, running, scrambling to get away.

“Steve… you can’t, uh, keep me in bed forever,” he caught Steve’s shoulders in his hands, arching into him, pleasure rippling through his body. He felt little flickers of flames everywhere Steve touched, something had changed, he knew it had but his mind was hazy at the moment. Why had he ever thought of leaving? He wanted,  _ needed _ , Steve. Chase gasped as Steve nipped at the mark on his shoulder, rolling his hips up and moaning as Steve ground into him.

“Say that you accept me, that you’ll be mine forever.”

Chase felt a thrill run through him at how low his voice was, “Yes, just..nngh.. Need you.”

Steve smirked against his skin, “say it,” he urged, hands busy, stripping Chase of his jeans, “say it, that you accept me.”

Chase blinked, he growled as he felt Steve against him, “Steve?”

“If you don’t I won’t give you what you want.”

Chase froze, Steve could give him everything, if he was willing. He knew it, could feel it in his soul and that frightened him, “no.”

Steve sat back, pain rippling through him. “Why?”

Chase felt the sting of tears as he scrambled back, “I’m no good. God, no. You can’t want me!” he bit out, he hit the headboard as Steve reached out for him, “I-I-fuck! I’m such a mess! Why would you want me?” he asked, desperately shaking his head, “Steve, no, there’s got to be someone better for you!”

Steve scooted across the bed, pulling Chase into his lap, “there’s no one, you are my mate, you can feel it,” his hand covered the fresh scar on his chest, “I am there, a part of you now. Say yes, accept it. I promise to help you see what I see.”

Chase chewed on his bottom lip, heart thundering. He should be dead. He shouldn’t be here, why did Steve want him? Why was it that he couldn’t say no? “I just… just like that?”

“Just like that.”

He studied Steve, mapping the man's face, deeper, he could feel their hearts beating in sync, he felt calmer around him, he didn’t want to run away anymore or search for power that he didn’t need. “I accept you Steve,” he felt silly, his ears burning, “how lame,” murmured his hand covering his face.

Steve felt it, the way magic moved between them, bonding them with those few words. Watched as Chase felt it as well, eyes going wide at the sensation, he smiled as the young man stared at him in awe. “I give you everything, my heart, my soul, my magic. I will die protecting you for the rest of our lives and it will be a long time Chase.”

It was odd, a different kind of magic filling him, quiet, like a second skin. Chase didn’t know how to react, but he knew what Steve would like.

Steve let out a little groan as Chase sank down on him, “a little warning?” he groaned, dropping his head to Chase’s shoulder. Oh, he liked the way his mark looked on Chase, he liked how Chase looked on him. The kid slowly riding him, made his thoughts scatter as he pressed their lips together, tentatively, uncertain. Steve rolled his hips up, burying himself deeper inside Chase, swallowing his gasp, hands finding his waist and guiding him, tugging him down as he thrust up. God, the way Chase blushed was enough to make him lose his rhythm. Soft lips, fluttering against his, Steve was positive he would never get enough of him. Now, with the bonding he would keep him in bed for days. Dragons could bed for months at a time, he would have to be mindful of his witch and his needs. 

Chase squeaked as Steve rolled him under, pinning him to the bed, “Stev-ah!!” he screwed his eyes shut, legs wrapping around his waist, hands pulling the blond closer, breath hitching with every thrust. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more, more of Steve. “Fuck! Steve I… I love you!”

Steve felt his world shatter as Chase uttered his confession, Chase’s nails raking across his back, digging into his shoulders as the bond between them strengthened, the dragon reared its head, urging Steve and he was not denied. 

Chase cried out as teeth sank into his shoulder, it was all too much, “Sssteveee!” he whimpered, even as he held him close, hips rising to meet Steve’s.

Steve’s tongue swept over the bite, healing it quickly before he reached between them, hand closing around Chase and stroking him in time with every one of his thrusts, he watched as Chase squirmed beneath him. Loved every little whimper and gasp, knew he was so close to coming. “Chase, go on, it’s okay, so good for me.” Steve drove in as Chase came, Steve following in the same moment, both men collapsing to the bed completely spent.

“Is it always going to be like this?”

Steve struggled to stay awake, gently pulling out and slipping around Chase, needing the contact of his body pressed against his. This was dangerous, he felt more protective over Chase and he knew he could lash out at others. “For awhile.”

“Is it bad that I want more?” Chase asked, fingers ghosting over Steve’s tummy.

Steve chuckled, “lets get some sleep,” he hummed reaching up and pulling Chase in for a kiss. Tender, loving, it made Chase lose his breath, heart fluttering, he felt Steve’s own mimic it. This was what he had been moving towards all his life? He had thought power was everything, but- he yawned, letting Steve pull him closer, legs and arms tangling in the sheets. 

This was everything.


End file.
